fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Peppy Gary and Betty
Happy Peppy Gary and Peppy Happy Betty are two workers at Camp Learn-a-Torium who are extremely overprotective of the kids in their care. Characters Gary and Betty are modeled after safety-crazed care takers. They often force the children in the Learn-a-Torium to wear safety padding and helmets, even when doing the least dangerous things possible (such as jumping into a ball pit). Strangely, despite all their singing and talk about keeping kids safe from harm, they oddly have no problem letting Francis or the other bigger children bully smaller ones like Timmy Turner. They're apparently employed by Flappy Bob. It's unknown what happened to them after Flappy Bob disowned the Learn-a-Torium and they took it over, since they have not been seen or referenced since "School's Out!: The Musical". They most likely got rid of it since adults and kids all now want to spend summer vacation together. Description They wear identical pink shirts with a bow tie, white slacks, and graduation caps. Gary has aqua eyes while Betty has blue eyes. Gary has reddish-orange hair while Betty is blond. Although they have very similar personalities, it has not been stated whether or not they are relatives. Some people think they might be boyfriend/girlfriend but this is unlikely to be true because in School's Out!: The Musical, Gary asked Betty to hold him in fear of children ruling the Earth, but Betty said she didn't like him in that way and ran off. Personality Gary and Betty usually sing rhyming lines whenever they speak, much to the chagrin of the people and kids around them. They are extremely overprotective of the children they care for at the Learn-a-Torium, going as far as to making them wear helmets and pads just to play in a ball pit. Despite this, they are absolutely oblivious to the bullying Francis and the other "big kids" do to younger kids like Timmy. ".]] Background Totally Spaced Out Happy Peppy Gary and Betty first appear in "''Totally Spaced Out''" when Timmy was sent to the Learn-a-Torium by his parents after Vicky had been kidnapped by Mark Chang. They were so annoying and protective that Timmy was willing to travel across the galaxy to get Vicky back, rather than spend a minute under their care. At the end of the episode, they were apparently captured by Mark Chang and his pals, and were being used as moles in a "Whack-A-Mole" type game. Baby Face They had a somewhat major role as villains in "Baby Face". After Timmy wishes himself into a baby to avoid Francis, he is nearly pummeled by Francis anyways after he throws up on him, but is saved by Happy Peppy Gary and Betty who sing a short song and place Francis inside a Fun Box, literally a small cage with lots of padlocks on it suspended over a pit. Eventually, Timmy grows weary of Happy Peppy Gary and Betty's singing and bad food, which is causing his fellow babies to cry, and uses blocks to wish them to the Florida Everglades. However, before baby Timmy can use the blocks to wish himself ten again (since he cannot speak), Gary and Betty double back and then punish Timmy (exactly how they knew he was responsible for sending them away is never explained) by wrapping him in blankets and forcing him to take a nap. Timmy tries to escape, but Gary and Betty catch him and place him in an even more secure crib, which makes Timmy start crying. In response to the crying infant, Gary and Betty simply place a soundproof chamber over Timmy's crib, and do not appear for the rest of the episode. Timmy however is saved by the other babies in the nursery and help him get to the name plate maker in the big kids' room. School's Out!: The Musical Their final appearance was in "School's Out!: The Musical", where it is revealed they were little more than pawns in Head Pixie and Sanderson's "37-year plan" involving Flappy Bob, the owner of the Learn-A-Torium. After Flappy was freed from the Pixies' scheming by Timmy and becomes a clown again, Gary and Betty took over the Learn-A-Torium and tried to get the children to come there while it was under their wing, however Timmy and his fairies then held a fun concert right inside the Learn-A-Torium, where the music and lack of safety upset Gary and Betty a lot (Betty was so upset by the lack of safety she apparently had a heart attack). They, along with the Learn-A-Torium, have not been seen since. See also *Flappy Bob *Camp Learn-a-Torium Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Paired Category:Male Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Townspeople Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Minor Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Former Villains Category:Season 3